Primary School Essays
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Have you ever wondered how no one knew about the abuse Harry had to sustain? The clues were all there, but they were all dismissed. This fic is of Harry's essays from primary school; the clues are all included, but are all ignored. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The soul purpose of this story is to raise awareness of a tragedy which is happening to hundreds of children every day, sweet little Harry is just a means to communicate this! If you recognise these signs in someone you know or see, you _must_ report it before it is too late. Now, I shall stop preaching and let you read the fic. Please let me know what you think!

**Primary School Essays**

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write a short account of your life. Include your birthday, family, wishes and interests.

My name is Harry Potter, I was born on the 31st of July 1980. My parents died in a car crash when I was one year old and so I live with my aunt and uncle. I like dogs because they can't talk or shout. My cousin Dudley often shouts to get what he wants. I wish I had a dog.

**This is a good start, Harry but it is too short. Maybe you could describe your Aunt and Uncle some more? What would you call your dog? What would he look like? AS.**

My aunt likes talking to the neighbours about other neighbours . My uncle likes drills and shouting. My cousin likes fighting especially when his op- oponett opponent is smaller than him. If I had a dog (which I never will because Aunt Petunia doesn't like them and she says I don't deserve one) then I would call it Padfoot because I often dream about a big black dog called that. My dog would be big and black as well and it would always fait-faitt-faitthfull- loyal. It would sleep with me and it would protect me against bad people.

**Much better, Harry! This is much more detailed! If you go wrong please cross out your words and do not be afraid to look in the dictionary rather than using different words. I am sure you're aunt didn't say you didn't deserve one unless you didn't ask politely? AS**

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write a poem about someone you love.

The worst thing is I can't remember you

But I remember the things you used to do

You held me, you kissed me, you cleaned me

You sang to me, you cooked my tea

But the best thing you gave me was love

Burt now you are up above

And the worst thing is I cant remember you

**Excellent, Harry! But check some of the lines because they don't quite fit. I believe you are talking about your parents and I am sure they would be proud but don't forget you have your aunt and uncle now, why don't you write a nice poem for them? SA **No thanks

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Describe your favourite place.

My favourite place is in the park where I can sit in peace with no one shouting at me and no jobs to do. I can just lie in the sun and let the breeze blow my hair around. I can just relax. There are streams to paddle in and trees to climb and if I am lucky there are some dogs to play with. My very favourite thing about the park is that Dudley is not there.

**Very descriptive, Harry! Why don't you change jobs to school work because otherwise it sounds like you are talking about something else and you don't want people to get the wrong idea. Why don't you take your cousin to the park sometime? I am sure he will enjoy it too. AS**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about your best experience

My best experience was when my aunt and uncle went out for the day and left me by myself because Mrs Figg was visiting her brother. I got to watch TV and to play with Dudley's toys! I ate lots of food and spent four hours at the park without having to worry about getting back before they noticed. It was lots of fun but I wish they hadn't got back so soon.

**You have a very over-reactive imagination, Harry! I am sure that your aunt and uncle did not leave you by yourself and your cousin Dudley confirmed this. Try and stick to plain fact unless I specifically ask for some creative writing please. AS.**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Complete the maths questions off the board in silence.

1) 29+30= 59

2) 10x2= 20

3) 1/2

4) 16 divided by 2= 8

5) 10x1= 100

6)

**Very good but please check question 5, 10x1=10. Write this ten times in your homework book so you don't forget. Why didn't you do question 6?**

I couldn't do it because I have never had pizza so I didn't know what shape it was so I couldn't draw it to split it into quarters.

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about your best friend.

**Harry you have not written anything! See me after class.**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Describe an imaginary character of your choice.

He has long, black, curly hair and he is always laughing. He rides a big flying motorbike and he likes playing tricks on people. He invades people's dreams and makes them yearn for it to be reality. He can turn into a big black dog. He is very kind to everyone and never shouts. He loves a small boy called Harry Potter.

**This is very good, Harry! See now is the time to be creative and write fiction. I can see you do it very well and you have a good imagination. I like how you have combined the things you like, for example dogs, and used them in your description. Wouldn't it be strange if people really could change into animals? AS**

**Name:** Dudley Dursley

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Describe your family.

I live with my mum and dad and my cousin. My mum is very nice and is always kind to everyone even my cousin who is horrible to her. My dad is very patient especially with my cousin who is always being naughty. My cousin is called harry potter and he is horrible to me because he is jealous that I have my parents while his are dead. Harry kicks my mother and shouts and swears at my dad but they are very kind to him. They say he cant help being ungrateful and its because of his blood. Harry's parents were criminals and dirtied my mum's blood. She doesn't like to talk of them. They try their best with harry but he is very awkward. He is rude to everyone and he beats people up. My parents are constantly punishing him to try and make him a better person. I know that it is hopeless.

**This is very good, Dudley. Your parents sound like very nice people. I know it must be hard for you with everyone giving Harry attention but we all know what he is like and we are trying to rectify it. He has a habit of spreading lies and tales of mistreatment and we must all ignore him and try and help him. I think you are a very good boy to share so willingly with your cousin. This is a very good piece of writing and I will send a letter home to your parents to suggest they have a word with Harry about the way he treats you. Well done. SA**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Describe your family.

My family have died and I live with my aunt and uncle who don't act like a family. They don't feed me or love me. They don't spend money on me or buy me clothes. They give everything to Dudley. I don't have a family…but I wish I did.

**Harry, you're aunt and uncle are very good to you so please don't be ungrateful. You also need to learn the difference between truth and exaggeration. You cannot expect them to buy you everything you see and Dudley is extremely nice to share his things with you. You sound very spoiled when you write like this and I suspect it was fuelled by some desire for an expensive gadget that you didn't need and the Dursleys couldn't afford and so refused you. You have a perfectly good family and you ought to be grateful to them for what they have done for you. If it wasn't for them you would be out on the streets. I will be contacting them tonight. SA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them.

This fic is dedicated to the super genius; Morphox!

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Creative writing, use your imagination to write a fairy tale. Try to use the character you created last week.

The Rescue, by Harry Potter

Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in a cupboard. He lived with a wicked witch who had a big warty nose and a face like a horse and her husband who was a big, smelly, pink pig. A prince also lived there and he had blonde hair and blue eyes but he was very fat and he waddled rather than walked. The prince was very cruel and he liked to hurt people especially the boy who lived under the stairs. One day the prince was pushing the boy down the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Answer it, Freak" The prince ordered.

The boy hurried to obey as he knew what would happen if he didn't. As the door swung open the boy gasped. The man from his dreams was there! He recognised his long curly hair and there was a motorbike behind him that the boy just knew could fly. The man told the boy he had come to rescue him and take him home to live with him. The boy agreed happily and they flew home on the mans bike. They had lots to eat and Harry had a big room all to himself and lots of toys. The boy and the man lived happily ever after.

**This is very good, Harry! I like how you have included the flying motorbike man from last week. The only criticism I have is the ending. The boy only got a room and food and everyone has this anyway, as it is a fairytale you should have included the stuff that you really want and **_**don't **_**have. **

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write up the results of your science experiment.

When the cress was in the dark it grew a lot to find light but it was yellow and unhealthy because there is no sunlight. When the cress was in the fridge it didn't grow because it was too cold. When the cress was on the windowsill it grew and was green and healthy because it was warm and sunny so it had everything it needed.

**You have written up your results very clearly and you obviously have a very good understanding. I have noticed several burn marks on your arm, how did you get them? **

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about your favourite television programme

My favourite television programme is the news because it is the only one I have ever seen as it is the only one the Dursleys watch apart from Dudley who watches everything in his room but I am not allowed in. On the news there is always lots of stories about people dying and starving. There is also often news about children being mistreated, these are the saddest ones because I know how it feels.

**I very much doubt that the news is the only programme you have ever seen, Harry. I also doubt that you know how the mistreated children feel as you come from a loving family and your relatives seem to care for your every need. Try to write truthfully unless it is creative writing. AS**

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Book review, make sure you mention the beginning, middle and end and also comment on your favourite parts and the parts you didn't like.

I read 'The Jungle' and it was very good because it had lots of animals in it and they were always having adventures. My favourite was when the monkey hit the big, bullying tiger and saved the mouse from being trampled on. I didn't like it when the bird got banished from the Jungle because they believed him to have done something when he hadn't and I didn't like it when the tiger was bullying the squirrel. This book was strange because it mentions lots of animals which don't normally live in jungles. At the beginning it introduces all the characters with funny songs and in the middle is all the adventures as mentioned above. I don't know what happens at the end because I didn't read the last few chapters.

**This is a very good detailed review, Harry! However I am shocked to see that you don't know the ending of the book. The homework was to read **_**all**_** of the book not just the bits you wanted to and because you didn't complete the book your review is not completed either. Also you have not returned the book? Please bring it back by Friday. **I can't Uncle Vernon ripped it up and threw it on the fire which is why I haven't finished reading it.

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Spelling test.

1) unfortunnatlly

2) exellent

3) friving

4) somthing

5) Ungrateful

**1/5. Unfortunately, Excellent, Thriving, something. Right them 20 times in your spelling book. Why did you not learn this week's spellings at home? **Because Uncle Vernon took them off me so that Dudley could beat me because last week I got 5/5 and he didn't get any. **First of all you don't learn your spellings and then you lie about it? Of course your uncle did not take your spelling sheet off you and Dudley got 5/5 this week. You will stay in at lunchtime for lying. AS**

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about your best memory.

My best memory was from when I was a baby and my Dad was holding me and my mum was singing. There were three other men in the room as well. One of them looked just like the man in my dream. Nothing much happens and it isn't particularly interesting but I felt happier and safer then than any other time of my life.

**Very good, Harry! What have you done to your arm? I saw some deep cuts on it earlier. AS**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It's sad but this fic only has two more chapters to go, I don't want to make it too long and lose the focus. Thanks to all my reviewers!

This fic is dedicated to the super genius, Morphox.

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about your bedroom.

My bedroom is very small and dark, it often has lots of spiders and bugs and it is horrible. It has lots of locks on the doors and no windows. My bedroom is more like a prison than a bedroom and I hate it.

**I think you may be exaggerating, Harry. AS**

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Work out the following math's problems

_1) If a man had 5 crates all containing 50 apples, how many apples does he have in total? _

250

_2) If he then sold 72 apples how many does he have left?_

178

_3) How many crates does he need for these apples? Remember that you cannot have half a crate, the number has to be whole. The maximum number of apples that can go in a crate is 50. Try and use the minimum amount of crates. _

4 crates

_4) Each apple cost 10p, how much did the original five crates of apples cost? Give your answer in pounds._

£25.00

_5) He sold the 72 apples at a 10p profit each, how much money did he make, taking into account the price he paid for them?_

_Tip: Work put how much he sold one apple for then work out the total amount he sold all the apples for. Finally subtract the amount he sold all the apples for from the amount he paid for them to get his profit. Show all your working._

One apple- 20p, all the apples- £14.40, profit- £25.00 - £14.40 equals £10.60

**Well done, Harry! 5/5! **

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write ten things that you like about yourself and 10 things you don't like about yourself.

Things I like about myself. 

1) I can run fast

2) Green eyes

3) I can be really quiet when I need to be

Things I don't like about myself 

1) I am a freak

2) I am ungrateful

3) I take up too much room.

4) I don't work fast enough

5) I am stupid

6) I wear glasses

7) I am always in the way

8) I am no good for anyone

9) I don't have any friends

10) I don't have a dog

11) No one loves me

12) I am always getting hurt

**I am sure you can think of more than three things that you like about yourself, Harry. I also think you were maybe feeling a bit negative when you wrote this. I am sure nobody has ever said you are a freak or that you take up too much room. As your teacher I must say that you certainly are not stupid. Also a lot of people love you and why don't you try to make some friends? I think you will do a lot of good for people and you can't help being accident-prone. **

I didn't mean get hurt as in 'I am accident prone.'

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Spelling test

1) Accident

2) Regretful

3) Ultimate

4) Quantity

5) Finale

6) Barbeque

7) Resistant

8) Advanced

9) Foundation

10) Mortgage

**10/10! Very good, Harry! I can see you have practiced them this week. **

The Dursley's are away.

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about a time you have been in a busy place e.g. football stadium, hospital. What did you see, hear, feel etc.

I was in hospital once. I had hurt myself and I had to go away in an ambulance. It went really fast with blue flashy lights. The Dursleys stayed at home so I had a whole week without them which made me feel quite relieved. I made friends with this nurse who treated me and we talked about lots of stuff. I went unconscious that first night to give my body time to heal or something so I didn't see much but when I woke up I saw everyone rushing around everywhere, they never seemed to walk. I had a fun time and I was sorry when Uncle Vernon came to pick me up.

**Very descriptive, Harry! But you haven't mentioned how you hurt yourself. Also I am sure you missed your Aunt and Uncle lots. **

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Write about a festival e.g. your birthday or Christmas.

Christmas is my favourite time of the year because everyone is so busy preparing they don't take much notice of me. Of course it means Aunt Marge has to visit and I have to do a lot more work preparing for her but it is worth it because then I can have whole evenings by myself with no one shouting at me. Also I have to cook the turkey which is horrible but at least I don't burn it anymore and when I am setting out the food I normally manage to pinch a bit. Everyone gets drunk at Christmas which is a good and a bad thing, its good because they fall asleep so I can relax and do what I want but its bad because when Uncle Vernon doesn't fall asleep he gets mad and he takes it out on me. He is a lot worse when he is drunk. Overall I think Christmas is good.

**You have a very over reactive imagination, Harry! **

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Class: **5AS

**Task: **Free writing, write about whatever you would like.

My Last Resort

Once there was a little baby who had loving parents, then a car crash killed the parents and the boy was an orphan. The boy went to live with his Aunt and Uncle. The Aunt and Uncle didn't like the baby and so he grew up unloved. They made the boy sleep in the cupboard and forced him to do all kinds of horrible jobs, they treated him more like a slave than their nephew. They never called the boy by his name, they called him 'the ungrateful freak' or simply 'the boy'. They hurt the boy and then made him lie about his injuries. The boy didn't want much, he just wanted love and for people to believe him when he tried to tell them what was happening. The boy's real name was Harry Potter and this is his last resort.

**This is Fiction isn't it, Harry?**


	4. Chapter 4: Reports

Name: Harry Potter

Form: 5AS

Attendance: 64%

Maths: B

English: A

Science: C

PE: A

RE: D

History: B

Geography: A

Overall grade: B

Comments:

Harry is a very gifted child who copes well with excessive workloads especially considering all the school he has mysteriously missed. He seems to be ill an awful lot for such a young and reasonably healthy child. He gets consistently good grades in most of his subjects and he works well with others though he seems to be a bit wary of a select few such as Dudley's friends.

He writes well and has a vivid imagination though he doesn't seem to be able to establish the difference between fact and fiction and sometimes does creative writing when he is supposed to be writing autobiographically.

He still seems to have a problem with telling the truth and often tells very far fetched stories. I think he should relax a little and have some fun, he seems to be serious most of the time which is unusual for his age group. He doesn't seem to have a special friend and should perhaps interact more with the other children.

He is a polite and well spoken child but he should be a little louder and he lacks self-confidence. Overall he is a good student although he should work on his concentration.

AS

Targets:

- To interact more with class mates

-To be more confident

-To improve communication skills

-To improve concentration.

-To volunteer information in class

-To keep up the good grades.

--

Name: Dudley Dursley

Form: 5AS

Attendance: 100%

Maths: C

English: B

Science: D

PE: D

RE: D

History: D

Geography: F

Overall: D

Comments:

Dudley is a very confident child, he is not nervous while giving oral presentations and he often answers questions in class but his written work is lacking and his attitude and manner can be quite rude. His spelling needs work as does his handwriting but he is good at descriptive writing.

He lacks concentration and enthusiasm and his grades could improve dramatically with a bit of effort. He seems to be quite violent towards the other children and I have often caught him doing or saying inappropriate things to them especially his cousin, Harry, though overall he seems to be quite accommodating to him. I think Dudley needs support but he seems reluctant to accept help, I wonder if we could have a meeting to discuss this?

AS

Targets:

-To improve concentration

-To improve written work

-To improve attitude

-To be more enthusiastic

-To make more of an effort

- To be less violent

-To be kinder to the other children

- To improve spelling

-To improve handwriting

-To accept help when it is needed

-To keep up the good work in English.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is the very last chapter of this fic and then it is *sob* finished. But if you are reading it now and it was posted years ago then please do still review because I will still be on the site writing other fics and I love to hear opinions on even the ones I have finished as I revise them all the time and I am forever changing things.

I have purposely never referred to the teacher as he/she until this chapter and it is very interesting how in reviews some people put is **he** blind and some people put is **she** stupid. Isn't it weird how we automatically make assumptions? So pause now and think what gender you think the teacher is before moving on, I would love to know if you were correct or if you were surprised! I think only one reviewer noticed the neutrality of the teacher!

As I have put in every chapter (though I forgot last chapter oophs!) this fic is dedicated to the super genius; Morphox!

Please review!

Chapter 5 (the very last chapter):

A small envelope fell out of the register Annabelle Simms was currently rummaging through. She picked it up curiously, she recognised the writing from somewhere. She studied the envelope, turning it over in her hands as she racked her brains to think of where she recognised it from. It came to her very suddenly, Samantha Green! The headmistress! But they were very friendly why would she have sent her such an official looking letter.

Intrigued she sat on her desk and ripped the envelope open. Two wads of paper fell onto her lap. She chose the smallest and began to read:

Dear Miss Simms,

Please cross Harry Potter off your register and empty his desk. He no longer attends our school. No forwarding address is available for his school books.

Regards

Samantha Green

Headmistress.

Amanda let the little piece of paper slip through her fingers and flutter to the floor. Little Harry Potter had gone? And so suddenly? Why? How? Where? Feeling slightly dizzy she reached for the next piece of paper hoping it would answer some of her questions.

Hey Amanda!

Sorry for the formal letter but it was school procedure, now for the real gossip! That little year five kid, Harry Potter, you know the accident prone one? Well, he has been taken away from his Aunt and Uncle! They were _abusing_ him. He is in a bad way apparently as well. I expect he will be in a care home when he comes out of hospital. My friend (the one who lives down the little boy's road) well, he saw the police and ambulances. The little kid was taken off in one, there was blood _everywhere_ apparently. But there was no sign of the rest of the family, they had left. The police found an article about Australia, they think that they emigrated there but gave the boy a good beating before they went and left him for dead. It takes a long time to get approved to emigrate so they must have been planning it for a long time. They think the abuse has been happening ever since the boy moved in. Imagine! No one ever guessed, he never gave a single sign! It's dreadful. Shall we meet at the coffee house at four and talk more then?

Love

Sam

Amanda stared at the piece of paper with mounting horror. Harry was abused! And all that time she had passed it off as an over reactive imagination and it was true! A small child had been crying out for help and she had ignored him. Ignored the signs and his pleas. Even the letter from her friend held clues that should have been picked up. 'you know the **accident prone **one.' He had never been accident prone at all.

She had swallowed all of those stories about his injuries, she had stood in the same room as those child abusers, _admired _them even for what they were doing for their nephew. She ran to the bathroom and was sick. When she had finished she leant against the sinks and stared at her reflection. Her hair was sticking up from where she had involuntarily clutched it while reading the letter, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She had failed, for the first time in her life she had _failed _and the person she had failed was nothing less then a small child.

Wasn't it her job to look after the children? To be on the watch for this kind of thing? She had _failed_ her job, she had failed her parents but most of all she had failed herself. She had learnt to look out for this kind of thing, she had been on training courses about this kind of thing. The main part of her job was to report this kind of thing other than the obvious tasks like setting work and marking essays. _Essays!_

She ran into her classroom and began collecting all Harry's essays.

_**-**_**I like dogs because they can't talk or shout. **

**-My uncle likes drills and shouting. **

**-because Aunt Petunia doesn't like them and she says I don't deserve one**

**-and it would protect me against bad people. **

**-My very favourite thing about the park is that Dudley is not there. **

**-My best experience was when my aunt and uncle went out for the day and left me by myself because Mrs Figg was visiting her brother. I got to watch TV and to play with Dudley's toys! I ate lots of food and spent four hours at the park without having to worry about getting back before they noticed. It was lots of fun but I wish they hadn't got back so soon. **

_**-Describe an imaginary person:**_

**He is very kind to everyone and never shouts. **

_**-**_**My family have died and I live with my aunt and uncle who don't act like a family. They don't feed me or love me. They don't spend money on me or buy me clothes. They give everything to Dudley. I don't have a family…but I wish I did. **

They were full of clues, in fact she couldn't find a single essay that didn't even Dudley's essays held clues:

_- _My parents are constantly punishing him to try and make him a better person.

How could she have missed them? How could she have been so blind? She could no longer hold back the tears and they flowed freely down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and sobbed. It was an hour later when her tears stemmed, she glanced at the clock. The school opened in half an hour. She quickly gathered up her things and scattered Harry's essays across the tables so that the police could see them. Then she left, she left the classroom far behind. She couldn't stay, she could no longer help children after she had made a nearly fatal mistake. She knew that the child's emerald green eyes would haunt her every night. She would never be able to forget that she had been too late…just as her teacher had been to save her own innocence. That was why she became a teacher and yet she had fallen into the same trap.

_She was too late._


End file.
